Doomsday (episode)
The Legion of Doom's attempt to take over a navy sub is thwarted and Sinestro, Cheetah, and Black Manta are captured by the SuperFriends when their evil associates accidentally abandon them. The villains escape and plot to use the government's new invention, the Mental Matter Ray to locate the Legion of Doom and seek revenge for being deserted and having to do battle with the Flash and Apache Chief. Plot Summary The world's largest nuclear powered aircraft carrier, the USS Dauntless, has just completed a reconnaissance mission in the Pacific Ocean and is about to chart a course back to Pearl Harbor. Just as Captain Barkhouse reports to Admiral Hubbard, a crew member informs them that he has detected an unidentified object. Captain Barkhouse claims that they have no subs in the area and the object does not respond to any radio calls. Admiral Hubbard orders the men to battle stations and to notify the Superfriends. Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice, the Superfriends are tending to their normal duties when Superman arrives with the Moleman of Planet Theta. Superman explains to Batman & Robin that the creature was devouring the planet's capital before Superman captured the beast. Superman then imprisons the Moleman in the Justice League Detention Brig. Just as the door shuts on the Moleman, the Trouble Alert detects an incoming Naval transmission that must be descrambled. Green Lantern activates the Justice League decoder and Captain Barkhouse appears. He indentfies himself and explains the situation involving the unidentified object to the Superfriends. He goes on to state that the object appears hostile and the Admiral would like the Superfriends to investigate. Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman decide to respond to the emergency. Back on board the Dauntless, the crew is unable to evade the unidentified object despite the use of their radar scrambler. Admiral Hubbard concludes that their only course of action is to increase the nuclear engines to maximum power in an effort to escape. As the crew carries out the Admiral's orders, a periscope is seen in the water. It is then revealed that the unidentified object is in fact The Hall of Doom. Inside, Lex Luthor is tracking the nuclear powered carrier and states that the Legion of Doom will ransom the crew and the ship for millions. Luthor then orders the torpedo tubes be loaded and after relaying the proper coordinates, gives the order to fire. A torpedo is launched from The Hall of Doom toward the Dauntless. The torpedo strikes the ship, but doesn't cause any damage. As Captain Barkhouse breathes a sigh of relief, Admiral Hubbard states that the torpedo must have simply been a dud. However, the torpedo was actually carrying The Cheetah. She cuts the nose off the torpedo and climbs out of the shell. Upon stepping foot on the carrier, Cheetah heads to the engine room where the nuclear reactor is located. She proceeds to activate a radiation neutralizer and brings the ship to a complete stop. The Legion is able to see that the Dauntless has lost power. The Manta Ship, containing Black Manta and Sinestro, launches from the Hall of Doom. Black Manta breaks communications silence and instructs the helpless carrier that he is landing whether the crew likes it or not. Upon landing on the deck of the carrier, Black Manta and Sinestro are greeted by Aquaman. Sinestro is supremely confident that Aquaman is not a threat. Sinestro uses his power ring to levitate Aquaman and then hurls him into the ocean. Just as Aquaman is about to crash into the ocean, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman arrive. Green Lantern catches Aquaman while Wonder Woman lands her Invisible Jet on the carrier. Seeing Wonder Woman land, Cheetah attempts to stop her, but is thwarted by Wonder Woman who uses a landing net to trap Cheetah. Green Lantern then tells Sinestro that he should surrender, but Sinestro points out to the ocean where the Hall of Doom has risen out of the water and fires it's lasers at Green Lantern. Green Lantern flies out of the way with the lasers hitting the surface of the carrier. Claiming that he can summon reinforcements as well, Green Lantern activates his power ring and becomes a giant. He easily grabs the Hall of Doom which now fits in his hand. Luthor realizes that they are in trouble and rockets the Hall of Doom out of Green Lantern's grip at high speed, leaving Black Manta, Sinestro, and Cheetah on the carrier. Realizing that they have been abandoned, the three remaining villians try to make it back to the Manta Ship. However, Green Lantern is still giant-sized and easily traps the three villains, telling them that they are going back to the Hall of Justice. Later... Notes This is the only episode in the Challenge of the Superfriends series to feature the Justice League Detention Brig. Continuity Coming Soon! Companion Episode from the [http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Challenge_of_the_SuperFriends#1st_Incarnation_.2F_Segment new SuperFriends] Battle of the Gods Category:Episodes Category:1978 Releases